Flash memory, such as NAND flash memory, is organized into blocks with each block containing a number of pages. Data may be written to flash memory blocks sequentially one block at a time until all pages in the flash memory blocks have been programmed with data. Not all pages of a flash memory block may be in a programmed state due to low host writing activity or a power cycle or loss event before all pages in the flash memory block have been programmed.